Statues
Statues are an environmental element in Bloodborne. Description Statues are a visual element that is present in nearly every corner of the world of Bloodborne, in Yharnam and the Chalice Dungeon Labyrinths alike. They create an uneasy atmosphore in most situations, and often reflect the nature of the location players find themselves in. Some statues depict shrouded women, some depict the Messengers, others depict alien creatures, others still depict the figures of graceful nobles, such as in Forsaken Castle Cainhurst, and more often than not, there are so many of them in every single place, that it is as if the craftsmen were making statues out of feverish compulsion. List of Statues *Shrouded Women Statues *Messenger Statues *Amygdala Statues *Ebrietas Statues *Cainhurst Statues Unique Statues Lore There are several statues in the tombs, indicating that the messengers have been here before the Hunter's Dream. Notes * Trivia * Gallery Central Yharnam Central Yharnam Statue №2.png Central Yharnam Statue №1.png Street Light concept art.png|Street lamp concept art. In the concept art, the hooded figure, presumbly a Brainsucker is surrounded by Messengers. Central Yharnam Statue №7.png Yharnam Statue 333.png 6Z7NYIo.jpg Central Yharnam Decoration by MoonlightButterFly 3.png Central Yharnam Decoration by MoonlightButterFly 4.png Central Yharnam Decoration by MoonlightButterFly 2.jpg Central Yharnam Decoration by MoonlightButterFly.jpg Greatbrigde Statue by MoonlightButterfly.jpg Central Yharnam Decoration by MoonlightButterFly 1.png Central Yharnam Decoration by MoonlightButterFly 5.png Central Yharnam Statue №10.png Central Yharnam Statue №9.png Hunter's Dream Statue Hunter's Dream.png Old Yharnam Old Yharnam Statue №1.png Old Yharnam Statue №2.png Old Yharnam Statue №3.png 5flx8xF.jpg|A Messenger in a questionably provocative pose. Statue Old yharnam.png Statue Old yharnam 2.png Statue Old yharnam 3.png|The altar at Church of the Good Chalice. Old yharnam statue by MoonlightButterFly.jpg Old yharnam statue by MoonlightButterFly 1.jpg Old yharnam statue by MoonlightButterFly 2.jpg Old yharnam statue by MoonlightButterFly 4.jpg Old yharnam statue by MoonlightButterFly 3.jpg Old Yharnam Statue №6.png Old Yharnam Statue №7.png Old Yharnam Statue №4.png Old Yharnam Statue №10.png Old Yharnam Statue №8.png Cathedral Ward Cathedral Ward Statue 128 Bloodborne.png Cathedral Ward Statue №3.png Cathedral Ward Statue 127 Bloodborne.png Cathedral Ward Statue №7.png Cathedral Ward №4.png Cathedral Ward Statue №7png.png Cathedral Ward Statue №8.png Chathedral Ward Statue №5.png Cathedral Ward Gate №1.png Well water Cathedral Ward №1.png Cathedral Ward Statue №11.png Cathedral Ward Statue №10.png Executioner Statue.png CatheDralWard statue by MoonlightButterFly 3.jpg CatheDralWard statue by MoonlightButterFly 2.jpg CatheDralWard, Arianna House statue by MoonlightButterFly.jpg CatheDralWard, Arianna House statue by MoonlightButterFly 2.jpg CatheDralWard statue by MoonlightButterFly 4.jpg Cathedral Ward Statue №14.png Cathedral Ward Statue №13.png Cathedral Ward Statue №17.png Cathedral Ward Statue №12.png Cathedral Ward Statue №16.png Upper Cathedral Ward Upper Cathedral Ward statues 2.png Upper Cathedral Ward statues 1.png Ebrietas Statue.png Statues UpperCathedral Ward Bloodborne concept art.png Hemwick Charnel Lane LcPFSb2.jpg tumblr_oljezpkyhh1vpqrupo10_1280.jpg sZdQGCp.jpg|This statue might resemble a male Beast Patient in its early stage of infection. TvlweT0.jpg Altar in Hemwick.png painting at Hemwick.png|Inside of the wagon at Hemwick. Datamined by Lance McDonald. CUiEfjqUAAAL_MR.jpg Forbidden Wood Fobidden Wood statue by MoonlightButterFly.jpg Fobidden Wood statue by MoonlightButterFly 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20151013091001.jpg Forbidden Woods №1.png Forbidden Woods №11.png Forbidden Woods №10.png Byrgenwerth Statue (Byrgenwerth) №1.png Statue (Byrgenwerth) №2.png Chandelier Byrgenwerth №1.png Byrgenwerth Statue №5.png Byrgenwerth Statue №7.png Byrgenwerth Statue №8.png Bloodborne™_20150626205939.jpg|A Messenger lamp at Byrgenwerth. Nightfall byrgenwerth.jpg|Messenger statue at Byrgenwerth. messenger statues byrgenwerth bloodborne.png XLeOwXR.jpg Byrgenwerth Statues 3333.png bloodborne_20150801004rkwl.jpg 00101.jpg Byrgenwerth statue by MoonlightButterFly.jpg Byrgenwerth statue by MoonlightButterFly 1.jpg Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Statue №2.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Statue №1.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Statue №3.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Statue of Amygdala №2.png|A statue of Amygdala Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Statue №6.png|The petrified Yharnamites. They were transformed into statues by unspeakable horror unleashed when the scholars of Mensis conduct the ritual to beckon the newborn nightmare. Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Statue №9.png|Their behaviors reveal their true identity. Yahargul statue by MoonlightButterFly 2.jpg Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Statue №8.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Mirror №1.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Portal №1.png|A warp altar. Unseen Village Statues.png Hypogean Gaol №13.png Hypogean Gaol №16.png Hypogean Gaol №17.png Hypogean Gaol №15.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №9.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №8.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №7.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №3.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №4.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №2.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №5.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №6.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №1.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Enviroment №5.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Mirror №1.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №12.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №17.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Enviroment №7.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №16.png Nightmare Frontier LyZ9kJn.jpg byFEdfL.jpg Nightmare of Mensis Nightmare of Mensis Enviroment №2.png Nightmare of Mensis Enviroment №1.png Nightmare of Mensis Statue №4.png Chandelier Bloodborne.png CCjA5At.jpg qpxIClU.jpg Research Hall Research Hall Statue №1.png Research Hall Statue №2.png Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower №3.png Research Hall Statue №4.png Wheelchair №1.png Research Hall Statue 022.png Fishing Hamlet Fishing Hamlet Statue 111.png Chalice Dungeons 16994562576 6c0250424e o.png Labirint Statue №12.png Chalice Dungeon Statues 1111.png Labirint Statue №2.png Labirint Statue №11.png|Bestial Messenger with a Cleric Beast-like appearance. Chalice Dungeon Woman Statues.png Labirint Statue №1.png Labirint Statue №3.png Labirint Statue №4.png Chalice Dungeons Statue №8.png Chalice Dungeons Statue №10.png Chalice Dungeons Mask №1.png KXeJ4Oc.jpg bXLkllL.jpg dungeon lever statue.png Photo taken by Dio Over HEaven.jpg|Sea monster skeletons (Cut Content). Chalice Dungeon Statue222.png zNHybZn.jpg zO4DhxS.jpg Chalice Dungeon statue by MoonlightButterFly 1.jpg Chalice Dungeon statue by MoonlightButterFly 2.png|One of the golden statues in Treasure room Chalice Dungeon statue by MoonlightButterFly.jpg|Hunter's Mark altar. aY9jZeO.png Chalice Dungeons Statue №11.png Chalice Dungeons Statue №12.png Chalice Dungeons Statue №13.png Chalice Dungeons Statue №14.png 1532914741099.png Chariots Central Yharnam Chariot №1.png Cathedral Ward Chariot №1.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Cariot №1.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Chariot №2.png hearse concept art Bloodborne.png Category:Lore Category:Environmental Elements